guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/Mo Basic Ranger Runner
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote until you have actually tested the build in-game Favoured: #This is basically the build I use when I run people with my ranger. It works reliably in most areas. --Azaya 19:17, 16 September 2006 (CDT) #I've been running this build/a similiar build for ages. Definitely a winner! -- (talk) 16:04, 17 September 2006 (CDT) # And to think! This was on the "To be deleted" list. I VOTE YES ON BEHALF OF ALL RANGER RUNNERS! Baron Will Scarlett 21:02, 18 September 2006 (CDT) # Rangers should be better at Running then the warriors I love using my ranger runner —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Hendell ( ) }. # Been using this build for quite some time now, love it. very effective acrossed the globe, although very difficult to run around south shiverpeaks. Gecko #I use this for flag runs and guildie runs, the only problem is when i encounter enchantment removal--Daniel Rendat 20:59, 31 December 2006 (CST) #Ive used this build to get 95% so far in cantha ... the last littbit still evades me :)BrotherMina 21:39, 5 March 2007 (CST) #A little late and unnecessary on voting, but this rocks. --NYC Elite 16:11, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavoured: #Heal area =S --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 10:22, 20 January 2007 (CST) #:What is the problem with Heal Area? It's a fast heal which heals a lot compared to other self healing spells. A must have. -- (talk) 17:44, 20 January 2007 (CST) #::I have run with this build for over a year now, and no-HA = certain death with the harder runs. --Kalomeli (talk) 16:29, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion I have been trying ways to NOT have to use a W/Mo for running..this R/Mo Build works great..like all runs..you have to learn the areas and short cuts...but this Build can get by fast. I have made over 20k in a day with this build.Deadlyknights 21:13, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :Please add something to make this worthy of its own page — Skuld 21:36, 15 September 2006 (CDT) plz do... and how do u have nrg probs? drop all WS, put it in HP, and use mending, watch spirit, and heal area... 66.26.40.8 22:02, 15 September 2006 (CDT) I use a build just like this all of the time, only I don't use Escape, sure its fast but you only need 3 speed skills to have 100% boost, i use Melandrus Resiliance, it is the single greatest running move of all time. Sure, you get no boost for like 18 seconds, but thats time when u can get +10 Health and +5 energy regen, which comes in handy when you are put under pressure as you often are when running. Baron Will Scarlett 22:14, 15 September 2006 (CDT) To say its not worthy is wrong..The idea was to give ppl a different runner combo..Most use a W/Mo for ANY running.Escape is there to 'avoid' all attacks, not just arrows but melee aswell.I dont have nrg problems, but if for some reason YOU over cast...the extra nrg is good....The only running builds on here are mostly for Missions or Droks...while not specific,this gives you a different choice.Deadlyknights 06:56, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Just because its possible doesn't mean you have to post it. 86.129.11.27 08:23, 16 September 2006 (CDT) But when you look around and there are no other build's that pretain to this...then it is a vaild build...also take in account HOW many ways there are to Troll farm with a Warrior....Deadlyknights 09:20, 16 September 2006 (CDT) :Just because its possible doesn't mean we have to have one. The troll farm builds are quite complex, glad defence and the shout, but for most low level running builds just take speed buffs, heal and condition/hex removal, easy... — Skuld 03:16, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::The problem is the purpose of the build which is a low-level run. Every class can do this run, doesnt even have to be lvl 20, and just needs 2 running skills or less. If you could polish up the build for doing a high-level run (Droknar and above) with explainations on the specific high-lvl route, it would be worthy creating a build on Wiki. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 05:18, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :I'll update the build a bit. The updated build is able to run everything from Ascalon to the desert and even som of the Southern Shiverpeaks. WE definitely need a basic running build for rangers. (Isn't there one allready?) -- (talk) 15:43, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::Okay the build is updated. If anyone comes to say that this build is only suited for low level running, then I have something personal against you. I do most of my RR running with a similiar one, including a lot of harder areas. If you don't believe me, feel free to contact us on our forums to purchase a run and one of our runners will show you. Besides, the wiki is missing a basic ranger running build. -- (talk) 16:00, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :::Looks much better now. Hm, RR ... that reminds me of Girl From the Woods and his bro... — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 16:09, 17 September 2006 (CDT) ::::GFTW is one of the RR, his brother not. -- (talk) 02:10, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I know ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 13:53, 18 September 2006 (CDT) I have just finished running the Desert with the orginal Build...thx for the update...I have been looking at replacing ESCAPE with SPELL BREAKER...You will only get 5secs worth..but 5secs should be more then enough to be out of any area with the build.Deadlyknights 16:13, 17 September 2006 (CDT) :Spell Breaker can be usefull i nthe Souther Shiverpeaks, but the 5 sec time means you must be really carefull with it. -- (talk) 02:10, 18 September 2006 (CDT) droping Troll Unguent for Healing breeze works a lot better cause that way you are not thinning out your skills to much, as well that way you don't have to worry at all about putting anything in to wilderness survail. For those of you that like this SPEED BUILD as they say....i think it sucks....the build lacks the hp regen that my build does and i'm TOTAL disapointedthat guildwiki threw my build to the wind...My build is almost the same and utilizes the 3 main ranger run skills BUT i use mending and watchfull spirit for +5 hp renewl always...vigerous spirit to (cover in case of mes) the 2 main enechants and heal area and smite hex ....I solo fow running this build i can run the entire map with it as well as the Naphuie Quarter for chest runs.....Please make some real builds that arn't garbage. Holy vail? what a waste of energy renewl. smite hex is so much better....for those of you rangers that wanna run seriously...contact me in game at Magical Chronic. :Try watching some of our runners in action before claiming this build to be ultra crap. Although it is NOT the best running build, many of us still hold to it as it brings us (or atleast me) memories of the good old days AND it still works for all runs. "Challenge is everything." Ofcourse sometimes it's better to go for safer than more challenging, but still... And what comes to your version of the build, it doesn't seem better. It actually seems worse. Watchfull Spirit? No thanks in most cases. Why bring the useless Vigorous Spirit as cover enchantment? Holy Veil is not crap, thou Smite Hex is better for many cases. If you are able to discuss properly, I'm ready to listen. -- (talk) 14:24, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::I gotta agree with Gem. WS plays only then role if you don't want to spend any attributes in Healing Prayers. VS ... please ... thats more than unadvantageous. Holy Veil is one of the best hex removers out there. It works best with Smite Hex as hex-countering mechanism. Many popular builds make use of this (e.g. Build:W/Mo Bold Forge Runner). I wouldn't advise bringing enchantments in FoW anyway due to the continuing ench-stripping enemies, and energy-draining NPCs. The Melandru's Resilience build is best for FoW anyway, in my opinion, due to numerous hexes and conditions on you all the way in FoW. So going there for Wilderness Survival is the best option. Not to forget Healing Spring for chest running there ^.^ We can always discuss builds with reasonable arguments. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 05:35, 28 September 2006 (CDT) Would Arrahhsh's Aegis work just as well as Grognar's Defender? --Fobdo 15:13, 2 January 2007 (CST) Merge + name The Speed Runner is a minor variation of the Expertise Runner,vice versa. There isnt much difference between the 2 why not just merge them and put one of them into a variation? :I'll merge the other build to this one and mark it for deletion. Besides, I don't like either of the names. -- (talk) 04:10, 18 September 2006 (CDT) I was not fond of the name either...but it is like coming up with names for your chars...mindboggling...lol...I tried out the new version and it works good..I replaced Troll Unguent with Healing Brezze for the faster recharge time... :Moved to Basic Ranger Runner. -- (talk) 03:39, 20 September 2006 (CDT) New Name Proposals #Bold (Ranger) Runner — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 13:53, 18 September 2006 (CDT) ::Why Bold? What's it supposed to mean? Why not Basic Ranger Runner? -- (talk) 16:21, 18 September 2006 (CDT) :::We got a Bold Wammo Runner, why not having a Bold Ranger Runner ? — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 17:33, 19 September 2006 (CDT) : Yeah Really, I was thinking of "Super-fantabulous ultra-slick gunna-get-lotsa-money with my nifty Basic Ranger Running Build". That should be the name.Baron Will Scarlett 21:01, 18 September 2006 (CDT) Lmao....it is a money maker tho...I dont know how many times I have run from Asc City to SC now...plus allot of little runs inbetween...Mapping the Jungle now. Why not "World Ranger Runner"...?--Deadlyknights 05:39, 19 September 2006 (CDT) ::Ranger Runner or Basic Ranger Runner sounds right to me. Silk Weaker 05:46, 19 September 2006 (CDT) Woo Hoo! Aaaawwwwww JUNK! Vetted by the community! HA! Shows those folks who wanted to delete it! (Looks like we did it Deadlyknights)Grats. Baron Will Scarlett 19:59, 19 September 2006 (CDT) :To be honest, the original version WAS crap. After the update it became usefull. :P -- (talk) 03:36, 20 September 2006 (CDT) I know the orginal was not the best..but it was a work in progress...I only wanted to see a Build that was easy for any one to use...and not hard to understand...The new version works just aswell...It may not be my build...but now it is a Build for EVERYONE...nice job GEM...and thx will...i am now most of the way threw the jungle and it runs fine here...next will be Fire Islands..the TEST begins there. Deadlyknights 05:33, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :On tip: You should indent your replies on talk pages with one or more colons ( : ) at the start of the line. Each new colon indents the text even further. :What do you mean by running in the RoF islands? Nothing runnable there. If you want to complete anything you must fight. -- (talk) 14:56, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::It used to be popular for chest running. :::Ah, didn't even consider that one. Yup, chest running can be done with this too. -- (talk) 03:13, 21 September 2006 (CDT) Variant add on? I've been running a similar build for a while and it does well in 90% of the world (like this one). I use Sentry's Armor and add in Watchful Spirit though as I'm always in a stance and don't have energy problems except when I first start the upkeep skills. Perhaps a variant mention to use Watchful Spirit in place of, or in combo with, Mending (requires no ranks in any attribute points, gives 2 regen, and can be a good cover enchant if it's removed or mending is). The other variant that might be worth a mention is Sentry Armor to add +10 AL as you should always be in a stance.----Vallen Frostweaver 10:26, 20 September 2006 (CDT) equipment If a staff is used, as damage dealing isn't required, I suspect the best choice here would be the quest reward Inscribed Staff from Fires in the East with an insightful staff head and a staff wrapping of fortitude. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:39, 20 September 2006 (CDT) Superior Rune Actually, a Sup Rune isn't required for keeping up the runnnig sequence of Dodge, Zojun's and Escape without any gap in-between. Expertise of 10+1 is sufficient. The loss of 75HP is pretty harsh for a ranger, even for a warrior build. Though it does add a higher chance of evading but ... that's simply not worth it, in my opinion. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 03:08, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Troll Unguent & Healing Breeze As R/Mo it's rather a waste to spend 11+ attr. points into Wilderness, cos you're only using one skill. Healing Breeze though it has higher casting costs, can replace it as well, as R/Mo. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 03:40, 23 September 2006 (CDT) My suggestion for a more decent and more basic build which you can also run Droks with: :You don't need the extra attrib points anyway, atleast if you take a sup rune. (The -75hp is irrelevant, you aren't going that low on health or you just don't know what you are doing) Breeze costs a bit too much with the low energy regen and it lures you to use it too often. As Troll has a cast time of 3, you will have to concentrate more on the time when you use it, so you will usually get better results. :Do you really claim to pass the Drok's run on most spawns with that build? ANY profession with ANY skills CAN run Droks with the easiest spawn, but on a regular spawn that build wont do it. -- (talk) 09:00, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::It's ok, it does most Drok spawns quite well. Don't see any advantages of using TU over HB. To make this build better and giving it more power to do higher level runs we should drop Troll Unguent and Heal Area. Using a Superior Rune isn't advised for any runner build anyway (Mesmer is an exception here). Of course the current status of the build can do the named runs, but still they are low-level runs. Moreover, I doubt the current build can do the Shiverpeaks; or which concrete Shiverpeaks run can the current Basic Ranger Runner do ? — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 09:09, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::I've done all Prophecies runs, but Droks and Iron Mines -> Copperhammer with it. (copperhammer -> iroon mines works, but the other way doesn't) As this is the Basic running build, I suggest keeping Heal Area in it, and Troll/Breeze as changable. It's irrelevant to me which one is in the build and which one in variants. If you want to run the harder runs, there is no point in using this build or a variant, as there are much better builds. (If you want to do ranger Drok's, go for R/W, not R/Mo) -- (talk) 09:18, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::You have done the hex-heavy routes with this exact build such as Warcamp->Granite->Copper, (Iron Mines->Grotto)? Without Spell Breaker or Shadow Form and only Holy Veil? Honestly said, I wanna see that lol - can't believe that (Henchies don't count). To me, 12+3+1 attributes in Expertise is still too much. I vote for dropping the Superior Rune, it's useless now. Attr. of 12+1+1 is enough. What do the others think? (Problem for R/W is no anti-conditioning, anti-cripple) — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 16:37, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::On Drok's run no anti cripple is needed. I don't suggest R/W for hex/coniditon heavy runs. What comes to the Shiverpeak runs, some of them are easy with this build, some pretty hard. I'll drop the superior rune out of the build. -- (talk) 17:17, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Almost all Southern Shiverpeaks runs are impossible for the current Basic Ranger Runner build. Exceptions are: Rankor->Warcamp (with Smite Hex only), Copper->Iron Mines (with Smite Hex only) and maybe''Iron Mines->Grotto (with Smite Hex only). We should be more specific which runs can be done, and which can't. We shudnt be illusory. A section such as "Possible Routes" is advisable here. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 19:24, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::Guess what, the runs you mentioned to be completable with this build are the hardest ones to complete with this build. :D Iron Mines-Grotto is a piece of cake, same goes for THK-Grotto and THK-Iron Mines. Warcamp-Citadel works easily with some cannonfodder and same goes for Citadel-Coperhammer. I've not run Rankor-Warcamp often with this build, so it's still hard for me and as previously said, Copperhammer->Iron Mines works but Iron Mines->Copperhammer doesn't. :::::::::So this build can run anything in the Southern Shiverpeaks. If you don't believe, you can always buy a full Southern Shiverpeaks tour from the Running Rangers and you'll see. ;) -- (talk) 04:59, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::::::I really do think Drok's run needs anti-cripple; a -20% cripple equipment is not enough IMO - but this just besides. Iron Mines - Copper is always a hard run due to bugged aggro moral of the bosses - they just won't stop hunting you :D. Bad cards when two different slow-down casters spawn (Heretic + Boss (Mesmer, Ice Golem)), though. :::::::::::Rankor-Warcamp isn't much harder than with W/Mo if you get the anti-hexes right. :::::::::::Same goes for Droknar Run - the problem aint Lornar's Pass but Snakedance with the many Giants. But with aggroing and making them stomp before your run-through it can easily be bypassed. :::::::::::Grotto/THK ain't a big problem; but Granite -> Copper nah - maybe you can record a video :D :::::::::::I will do some recording for hard parts in Droknar and WarCamp. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 00:21, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Own Page for variants I think that the R/Mo bold forge runner needs its own section and the SB runner does too. I think there is almost too much varian info and they deserve their own page Pjstaab 21:30, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :I partly agree on that - and thought of it for quite some time. But in the end, not more than 2 skills change of the Basic build which leads us to a point where creating an extra build page might be non-sense according to the Wiki build policy. Though, the purpose of the build with the variant changes a lot. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 13:33, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Not so much for skills, more just for more indepth on how to do these two runs which seems to be quite a bit for just a variant. Pjstaab 17:06, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Again, I agree ^.^ because I wrote the guides and the builds. ^.^ — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 17:46, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Im kinda new to wiki so forgive me if this is the wrong spot to say sometihng like this but i wrote a guide before this article came out and im just wondering if the similarities even in some of the tips are coincidental or if someone read my guide http://guildwars.gameamp.com/guide/viewGuides/1733.php ::There were many, many people adding info to this page so any coincidence was either from the whittling of the build into perfection or in fact ideas taken from your guide - though i highly doubt that knowing the people who made the most contribs to this build. Baron 01:21, 11 December 2006 (CST) :::Nope, I don't believe anything was taken from your guide. A single user of the dozens who have contributed may have read your guide, but most of the contributors probably have not. It's just common knowledge and the experience of many runners which is gathered here. -- (talk) 05:42, 11 December 2006 (CST) Alright sorry about that was just wondering since they were really similar Is it worth mentioning It is more than possible to run Elona's Reach (Mission) with this build. :Yup, it is possible and possibly worth mentioning. I'll add it in the article. -- (talk) 13:58, 27 December 2006 (CST) R/D I'm thinking this is a better combo, mystic regeneration, pious restoration etc? (no condition removal though hmm) Do consider updating this with restful breeze and mending touch — Skuld 14:00, 27 December 2006 (CST) :Skuld, are you talking about R/D with Restful, and Mending Touch ?!?! — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 18:10, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::For this page — Skuld 18:11, 2 January 2007 (CST) :I haven't tested those so I wont update the article. Maby someone who has tested / has time to test them can do it? -- (talk) 14:02, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::I think that becomes a bit more specific though.. ie, no longer "basic", and should be used only for some specific runs.--Silk Weaker 15:15, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::As the profession is different you mihgt want to make a new build page for it. -- (talk) 15:50, 2 January 2007 (CST) Balthazar's Pendulum I've been using the Droks run build mentioned in the article and I have my character exctally as described and it is still a very difficult run. I have made two successful runs (one solo one dual) with that build out of about 15 attempts. What is killer is the knock down, even with healing breeze as there is almost always more than one knockdown from a second or third wurm or giant. Being R/Mo doesn't give you Balanced Stance so perhaps it would be a wise idea to try the Balthazar's Pendulum eliete and put the remanining points in Wilderness Survival and use Storm Chaser. It is unfortinuate that I do not have Nightfall as I cannot test the skill but anything that prevents knockdown is OK in my book. Anyone willing to try and see how it works? --DragonWR12LB 16:28, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::It won't work, though your idea is great. Even I had the idea when Nightfall was released. The problem with the useless Elite Balthazar's Pendulum is that it ends after 1 knockdown ... and it doesnt quite knock the worm down; though the idea would have been nice, wouldn't it ^.^ ::Stick to Dark Luke's R/D Enchanted Forge Runner being the best Droknar Ranger build you can assemble. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 32px (talk| ) 18:08, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::lol ''It is unfortinuate that I do not have Nightfall yeah making a R/D would be a problem! --DragonWR12LB 21:56, 2 January 2007 (CST) Skills Template Could the XsEfTr(etc) skills template be added here for convenience? yep--Blade (talk| ) 18:39, 27 January 2007 (CST) Clean Up The section of the Elona Reach (Mission) Runner is messed up alot, and does not support the formatting quality of the rest of the build's article. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 18:28, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :I deleted the Elona Reach part as it destroys the article structure, and does not add anything new to the build. A side-note of the Elona Reach run would have been better, instead of pasting everything into the build's main part with messed-up formatting. — [[User:Luobailong|'Luobailong']] 19px (talk| ) 03:18, 19 April 2007 (CDT)